Truth or Dare
by collateraldamage-x
Summary: Truth or Dare with the digidestineds can only mean one thing- complete and utter chaos. In one night they go through: Davis being chased by a Stranger, Izzy falling into a bush, and... a mystery man kissing Kari? Oh, what a night.
1. An Idea

**Hey guys! Light-of-Hope-07 here with another story! This is my first attempt at humor so please don't flame or bash. So this story is about the digidestinds having a sleepover and while there, they play the deadly game of truth or dare! I know sorta cliché right? But I really wanted to write one of my own so here I am! There will be no yaoi or yuri moments, so if you enjoy those and want to read one, I suggest you leave now lol. I haven't decided on whether or not my couples are already going to be set (meaning no couples would be getting together during this fic) or if I am going to have a couple get together. I'll probably more then likely have you guys vote since I am one of the most indecisive people in the world. With that below you will find the ages and couples in this fic and, of course, the fic! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ages**

**Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi- 17**

**Joe-18**

**Tk, Kari, Davis- 14**

**Yolei, Ken- 15**

**Cody- 11**

**Couples:**** Takari (duh), Taiora, Mimato, Kenyako, DavisXOC, IzzyXOC**

**--**

**Truth or Dare...**

**Chapter 1: An Idea**

Kari sat on the couch in her living room flipping through channel after channel on the tv.

"Ok that's it, I need to find something to do." She grumbled as she got up off the couch. After debating idea after idea in her head for awhile she finally decided in bugging her dear older brother, Tai. She knew Tai was in his room doing his much hated homework.

Since Kari and Tai were both growing up and needed their personal space, after much begging and pleading, their parents finally decided in letting them have separate rooms by having Tai move to the guest room across from his former room which was now Kari's.

Kari bounded towards the closed door and knocked on it. "Tai are you in there? Are you ok? Are you alive? I haven't heard you complain or hear you knock your massive head against your desk and then yell in pain because being the idiot you are you knocked it too hard for while. Tai?" Cautiously, Kari opened the door and saw in absolute dismay, her brother Tai, with his head on his desk asleep on his homework.

Kari giggled at the sight of her brother. He looked quite funny with massive bushy hair in it's usual dismay and his face was in a sort of funny and peaceful expression, and Kari swore she saw a bit of drool forming at his mouth. Wanting her brother not to get in trouble and also for just pure enjoyment, Kari tiptoed across his messy bedroom towards him. Once sher reached him, once she reached him, she went through his desk drawers (and finding some of the most unusual and disgusting things in it) until she found her old whistle.

Although Tai wanted to give the whistle back to her, Kari told him he could keep it knowing that he had a special connection to it as he used it to wake up Greymon when they had first discovered Digimon.

Putting the cold metal end to her lips, Kari blew on it as hard as she could making the whistle echo through the house and it woke Tai with such a start that he fell out of his chair.

"AAH!" Tai fell backwards and landed with a loud thud on the ground. Kari was standing and clutching her stomach laughing so hard tears were starting to form at her eyes. Tai scowled at her and rubbed his head.

"Haha, very funny Kari. Sure wake up your hard working brother."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Hard working? You fell asleep doing your homework, yeah that's hardworking." Tai scowled at her. "Hey, I've been working all morning on my homework."

"Tai you started your homework an hour ago and been asleep for who knows how long and the supposed 'hard work' you've been doing resulted in just one completed problem." Kari finished and stood with a smug look on her face waiting for a reply from her brother.

"Well...I...uh... That's not the point, the point is that you woke me up and that wasn't very nice."

"Your right, I'm sorry Tai, next time you fall asleep while doing your homework, I won't wake you up and instead let mom yell at you and let you fail school." She replied. Tai just scowled at here again muttering something like, "annoying little..."

"Anyway, I didn't come in here to save your butt, again. I think we should go out and do something. I'm getting bored and I'm sure your sick of doing all of your homework." Kari giggled.

Tai looked at her with a grin. "Sounds like a great idea. So what should we do?"

Kari frowned. "I don't know. I was hoping you would think of an idea..."

"Speaking of hope, where's Tk? I would think you would be with him since you two are pretty much attached at the hip." Tai asked.

Kari blushed a bit. "He's at basketball practice. We're hanging out later though." Tai smiled.

A few months ago, Kari and Tk had finally told each how they felt (with much thanks to the other digidestinds because they had pretty much set the whole thing up) and have been going out since. Tai couldn't think of a more perfect match, not because of their crests, but because they were so much alike, it was as if they were one person split into two. They understood each other in ways even Tai sometimes couldn't understand.

"That's cool. So in the mean time, what do we do?" Tai asked. Kari shrugged, "I don't know, but first let's get out of this dump you call a room." She teased. Tai frowned. "Hey my room is not a dump!"

Kari laughed as she made her way to the door and Tai followed. They both crashed onto the couch and began to rack their brains for an idea.

A few minutes later, their mom came home from grocery shopping. "Hi kids! Tai did you finish your homework?"

Tai gave a sheepish laugh, "About that..."

Their mom frowned, "Tai how in the world do you expect to pass if you don't do your homework?"

"It's not his fault. I got bored and begged him to play with me mom. We've been thinking of an idea of what to do." Kari covered to him. Tai looked at her thankfully. Kari gave a small wink back.

"Oh ok then. So did you guys come up with anything?" She asked. Their mom was always supportive when it came to Tai and Kari spending more time together.

"Nope, and we've been thinking for hours." Kari answered.

Their mom was in the kitchen now, putting away the groceries. "Well then, how about a sleepover? It's been awhile since you two have had a sleepover here. You can invite all your friends if you want." Tai and Kari sat up (they were sitting upside down) and looked at their mom with wide eyes.

"What?" Mrs. Kamiya was a bit scared seeing her children's expressions.

"Mom..." Tai started.

"That is..." Kari continued.

"A great idea!" They shouted together. Mrs. Kamiya laughed. "Good, me and your father will even leave. I'm giving you guys ultimate trust here leaving you two here. Your father and I will go visit your grandmother and I expect the apartment and the building to be standing when I get back and this place to be spotless. And Tai, that means your room too." She lectured.

Tai groaned and Kari giggled. "Ok mom. Thanks so much!" Kari ran over to her mom and gave her a hug. Her mom laughed. "It's no problem. Just remember what I've told you."

"Yes mom. Thanks!" Now Tai had gotten up and he gave his mom a hug also.

**--**

**Yeah! I finished a chapter. It's a bit shorter then I intended but I'm getting caught up by homework (I have a science project due tomorrow, yuck) so yeah. The next chapters will more then likely be longer. I hope you guys enjoyed this! More humor will come and now some exciting news!**

**I am having a contest for this fic. The contest is if you come up with a very hilarious truth or dare, PM it to me then I will pick the one I like best and feature it in this fic! I will be having sort two in one: One for truths and one for dares. I will pick the truth I like the best and a dare I like the best and put it in this fic! It can be any kind of truth or dare as long as it is not too sexual (as in no stripping or much showing of skin) and no yaoi or yuri ones (boyXboy, girlXgirl). So yeah. PM me your ideas and I'll pick the best one and around chapter 3 I'll announce the winners! Please do NOT put your entry in the review, please PM it to me. **

**One last things, I need you guys to vote! Should I have a couple get together during this fic or not? And if you pick yes I should have a couple get together then pick from these three couples: Tai X Sora, Ken X Yolei, or Izzy X OC (I haven't decided the name of that extra character yet). You can either put the votes in you review or PM it to me. **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more to come. Don't forget to review! And actually review not vote lol. See ya guys soon!**

**Light-of-Hope-07**


	2. Do You See What I See?

**Hey whats up everyone! I'm here with another new chapter. Sorry if it took awhile, I was planning to get this out sooner but my PSAT is coming up so I've been studying like crazy! Anyway, this chapter is rather short because of it (darn you school!) and in here, if you read carefully, I put in hints of the developing couple that you guys chose! So yes, I did decide to have a couple get together in here. So look carefully and you'll see who won (actually you won't have to look to carefully, it'll be sorta obvious lol). Oh and I changed the ages because I didn't realize when I wrote the first chapter when this would take place and it would take place (in my head) after some birthdays! So below are the revised ages. Keep in mind, some of them did not change. So yeah, without further ado, chapter 2 of Truth or Dare!**

**Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy: 17**

**Kari, Tk, Davis: 15**

**Yolei, Ken: 16**

**Cody: 12**

**Joe: 18 **

**Chapter 2: Do You See What I See?**

"So how was basketball practice Tk?" She and Tk were walking hand-in-hand to his house.

After she and Tai had made all of their phone calls, Kari decided to go over and surprise Tk by walking to his house with him to pack and then back to her house for the sleepover. Everyone had said yes, that they were coming though some people were going to be late.

Joe was going to be late because of what else, he had a test today and knowing Joe he would stay late making sure every answer was correct. Izzy was going to be a bit late because he had a computer club meeting at the high school (though Tai thinks its because Izzy wants to spend more time with a girl in the club whom he and Matt thinks Izzy likes) and lastly Davis was going to be a bit late because he had a date with his girlfriend Ayumi, though even if he didn't have a date he wouldn't been late anyway just because he was Davis.

Yes, Davis had gotten over his crush on Kari. It was just simply puppy love and he backed off after he saw how much Tk cared for Kari while at the digital world.

"It was good. I think we have a good chance of winning the championship this year." He answered Kari.

"Well of course you have a good chance of winning, you're playing." Kari giggled when she saw him blush a deep red.

"I'm not that good..."

Kari laughed. "Yeah and Tai's hair isn't a giant bush." Tk laughed along with her.

"Yeah his hair is pretty big isn't it?"

Kari looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me? If Tai and I go to the movies, we have to sit in the back or make sure no one is sitting behind us because people always complain they can't see over his huge head...baka..."

Tk laughed again. He knew exactly what Kari was talking about. Last week, he and the other guy digidestinds decided to go see a movie. They ended having to move every 5 minutes because someone always complained they couldn't see over Tai's giant hair and because of it they missed the first half of the movie. At the end, Tai ended up watching the movie in the last row of the theater and the rest of them watched it in the front leaving Tai by himself.

"Tk, we're here." Kari pulled Tk from his reminisce of last week.

"Oh sorry." Kari giggled as Tk tried to get his door open. After a few attempts he finally managed to open the door.

"Wow, and it only took you 4 times to try and unlock the door." Kari teased. Tk glared at her, "Ok Kamiya, you had better start running." Kari gave a small squeal as she ran into his apartment with a laughing Tk chasing after her.

"Geez Tai, all we had to do is the first 10 problems and you've only done...3?! Tai Kamiya did you fall asleep doing your homework again?"

Sora was the first to come over living in the same apartment building as Kari and Tai. She was helping Tai finish his homework because one of the requirements of his mother was to have his homework finished before they started the sleepover otherwise he was in a lot of trouble.

"No..." Tai said innocently. Sora hit him hard on the arm and Tai almost fell over.

"Liar! There's drool on your paper!"

Tai looked at his paper, "There is?" Sora hit him again.

Tai looked at her incredulously, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." She retorted, arms folded across her chest. Tai looked like he was going to say something for a moment, but then shut his mouth quickly after receiving Sora's infamous shut up or die glare. Sora grinned seeing how much Tai feared her.

"Ok, now you only have 7 problems left Tai. You should be able to get this done in no time."

"Yeah right. Math is so boring, it could put someone who has insomnia to sleep."

Sora laughed. "Yes that is true, but if you don't want to get in trouble from your mom I suggest you fight the struggle to sleep."

Tai pouted. "Fine." With that he got to work, but he was stopped every 5 sec because Sora kept telling him he was wrong.

"You do it then if you think you're so smart!" Tai yelled.

"It's your homework! It's not my fault you don't know how to do it, Sir Sleeps a Lot!"

"Well, you don't have to correct me!"

"Oh well sorry if I'm trying to help you actually pass a class this year!"

Sora and Tai continued to yell that they didn't notice Kari and Tk enter the apartment. As soon as they started to hear the yelling from the elevator, Kari had just simply stated that Sora must be there already and of course, she was correct.

Kari and Tk sweat dropped as they saw the two hot heads yell at each other over something probably pointless again.

"Is there ever going to come a day where those two don't argue and yell over something?" Tk asked.

"You know, sadly, I don't think so." Kari answered. Sora and Tai both glared at the couple, "Hey we resent that!"

"Yeah, Tai and I would yell a lot less if he wasn't such a baka." Sora stated. Tai looked at her angrily.

"Me? I think we would yell a lot less if you weren't such a smart aleck!" With that, the two of them started to yell again. Kari just sighed as Tk looked at the pair with shock. Kari left the living room and entered Tai's room. After a few minutes she came back with her trusty whistle around her neck and blew on it. Tai and Sora immediately stopped fighting and looked at Kari.

"That's enough you two. Geez, if people didn't know Tai and I were sibling they would think you two are." She grumbled as she walked into the kitchen to prepare snacks for the sleepover. Tk followed after her laughing.

Tai and Sora merely just glared at the pair again until Tai returned his glare to his math paper.

"Ok lets try this again. I'll try to listen if you be patient." Tai offered. Sora smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

Miraculously, the two of them actually got along and were flying through the homework. Kari watched the pair from the kitchen.

She noticed when the two of them weren't yelling at each other and ready to rip the other's head off, they were sorta cute together. In fact, if her eyes weren't deceiving her, they even flirted with each other a bit.

"Kari, what are you thinking?" Tk became wary after watching his girlfriend wash the same dish over and over again, especially since the dish didn't needed to be washed.

Kari jumped a bit, she hadn't forgotten for a moment Tk was with her when she watched her brother and his best friend. "Oh nothing..." She said.

"Then why are you washing that dish? We were gonna use it to put the popcorn in it."

"Hm?" Kari looked at him for a moment then looked down to see what he meant. "Oh, oops."

Tk laughed. "Kari, what are you thinking?"

Kari laughed along with him. "Oh nothing it's just... look at Tai and Sora."

Tk obeyed and watched the pair for a moment. "They look fine. The look exactly like us when we study together...Ooohhh." Tk had caught on to what Kari was saying. "Do you really think...?"

"Yeah I'm positive."

"Well then, what do you compromise we do?"

Kari looked thoughtful for a moment, then she gasped and whispered into Tk's eyes with an evil glint her eyes...

**Yeah! I got another chapter done. Finally haha. So sorry, if this chapter isn't all that long, I promise the other ones will be longer if you would like them to be. The next chapter will be the sleepover and the start of Truth or Dare!**

In case you haven't noticed. Taiora was the winner of the couple vote so this fic will focus mainly on Taiora. The other couples have been established (except for Kenyako, this couple will NOT be getting together, they are like Tk and Kari.) So yeah oh and guys PLEASE don't forget bout my other contest, the truth and dare one. I haven't gotten one entry yet! Kinda said :( but I understand people are busy so big deal lol. If you wanna know what it is, it's at the end of the first chapter so be sure to read and enter! And don't forget, you have to **PM me your entry otherwise it will NOT count. PM everyone, don't put it in your review! **And now I wanna thank a few people for their generous reviews: **AaleXxXandrA, Aero Angemon, broken tiger, Heartsdale, hornedjolteon, o-Violetmoon-o, Shizuku Tsukishima749, ARCtheElite, angelic.aquarian, blazingfury617, and QueenGatomon. Thank you guys so much for your encouraging reviews and for reading my story! You guys rock.**

The next chapter might take a bit because I'm planning on getting the next chapter of my other fic "Season 02: The Way It Should've Been" out because that one has been stalled a bit and it takes awhile to write the chapters as I have to refer to the episode, but I promise to get out the next chapter on this story out as soon as I can. Meanwhile...that gives you tons of time to think of truth and/or dares for my contest. Hahaha, just kidding. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Light-of-Hope-07


	3. It's Time

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this update took awhile, October is on of my busiest months so I had a lot going on and not only that I haven't been reading many fics lately so I got into that for awhile (I just recently finished reading a 46 chapter epic! Lol, no it really was 46 chapters and it was awesome! It's called Harvest High! By Kuneko, I highly recommend it if you like Harvest Moon fics) Anyway, so yeah sorry if you were expecting a chapter sooner, please don't be mad! And just to let you know, this chapter isn't all that long, it's setting up for the next chapter. I have to update my other one too (that one hasn't been updated for almost a month, yikes) but I promise not to take too long with the next update! So here's the next chapter of 'Truth or Dare!'**

**Chapter 3: It's Time**

"Ok so do have everything we needthe ultimate sleepover?" Tai asked, sounding like an over excited little kid.

Kari giggled. She, Tk, Tai and Sora had just moved the Kamiya's coffee table into their parents room to make more room for everyone and they were currently going over a check-list Tai had made for their sleepover.

"Yup, we've got popcorn, chips, soda, ice-cream, pizza has been ordered, chips and salsa (A/N: chips and salsa own!), tons of other snacks, extra sleeping bags and blankets and such, and movies galore!" Kari answered her brother in equal excitement.

Tai grinned. "Excellent." As soon as those words escaped his lips, the doorbell rang signaling guests.

"Alright! Now we can star the party!" He yelled as he got up to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Yolei, Ken, Cody and Izzy. "Hi everyone!" Yolei greeted.

"Hey Yolei!" Kari got up to hug her best friend. The four of them entered and dropped their stuff into a corner starting th pile where everyone's stuff would be dumped when they arrived. Everyone said hello to one another and Kari, Sora and Yolei immediately began to talk and gossip amongst themselves.

All the guys sweat dropped. "You know I'll never understand girls, I mean they just saw each other yesterday! What could they possibly have to talk about?" Tai asked.

The doorbell rang again and Tai looked at his sister for a moment, then sighed and just yelled, "That's ok, I'll get it, AGAIN!"

Kari turned to her brother. "Oh thanks Tai!" Tai just groaned and answered the door.

"Hey Matt!"

"Hey Tai whats up? Sorry if I took awhile, band practice ran a bit late."

Tai shook his head. "Nah your right on time. Come on in."

Matt entered the Kamiya apartment and said hello to everyone and threw his stuff on top of the other's in the corner. Soon after Matt, everyone else arrived with the exception of Davis who was late just because he was Davis.

"Alright looks like everyone is here!" Tai exclaimed.

"Except Davis, except there isn't a day where he isn't late." Mimi added. Everyone laughed in agreement.

Everyone was sitting in a circle. Tai was sitting in front of the couch, while in a clockwise position, it went Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Ken, Yolei, Kari, Tk then finally Matt.

"So what should we do first?" Kari asked. Everyone shouted out different ideas.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it everybody!" Tai yelled. "We need one idea, not 20!"

"Well then you pick something oh fearless leader." Sora said with sarcasm.

"Fine then I will... umm... I don't know..." Tai said pathetically.

Matt laughed and hit is best friend on the head. "Yeah nice one. I've got an idea, my band just put together a cd if you guys wanna hear it?"

Everyone agreed excitedly and Matt got up to dig out the cd and pop it into the stereo.

"While you get the cd I'll get the snacks, um, Yolei, Mimi, can you guys come with me?" Kari asked.

Tai gave his sister a quizzical look. "What do you need them for? You don't have to bring them in all at once Kar."

"Umm. I know, it'll just be less trips."

"Kari, if you would like, Joe and I can grab them." Izzy offered.

Kari quickly waved her hands. "Uh no thanks! Us three will just grab them!" Kari urged, giving a look to Yolei and Mimi that said, 'I need to talk to you-now'. Yolei and Mimi quickly understood and they followed her into the kitchen.

"Ok Kari, whats up?" Yolei asked. She was a bit curious because normally Kari told her everything, it was rare when she didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah Kari tell us!" Mimi urged.

"Ok so before everyone came, Sora was helping my brother with his homework and as usual they were arguing. But afterwards they managed to get along and after watching them I realized that they were flirting with each other and they look exactly like Tk and me when we study so I was thinking they they might like each other." Kari said in a hurried quiet whisper.

"Really? You think so?" Yolei asked.

"I believe it. I always thought those two like each other." Mimi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah so I was thinking what if we tried to get them together tonight?" Kari suggested. Mimi's eyes wen wide with excitement.

"That sounds like a great idea! Ooh, I can't wait! But what are we gonna do?"

Kari then had a mischievous grin on her face. "I have an idea." The three huddled closer as Kari quickly whispered her plan to them while Mimi and Yolei giggled excitedly.

"Kari, what's taking those snacks so long?" Tai yelled.

"Yeah, what are you girls doing in there?" Matt yelled.

Soon after, the three came out of the kitchen with all the snacks Kari and Tk had prepared earlier. It would've totally been normal if they didn't have three of the biggest grins plastered onto their faces.

Everyone exchanged glances except for Tk who was trying his hardest not too laugh because he knew that Kari had told Mimi and Yolei their plan.

"Ok what's going on?" Tai asked.

"What? Nothing! What makes you think something is up?" Kari asked innocently.

"Ummm maybe it's because you three have to the biggest grins ever on your faces. Are your sure your faces aren't gonna crack soon?" Matt teased. Mimi frowned at her boyfriend.

"Haha very funny. Keep that up and you will suddenly find yourself single and alone." She smirked.

Matt sweat dropped. "Uhh..." he was thinking of something to say when the doorbell rang, "Oh look the doorbell! I'll get that!" He ran to get the door.

"Dude, this isn't even your home, it's mine!" Tai said, shaking with laughter knowing Mimi had totally won.

Matt opened the door to reveal none other then and out of breath Davis. "Hey guys, so sorry I'm late! I guess the time got away from me and Ayumi!"

"Geez, what were you guys doing that made the time get away?" Izzy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh nothing nothing! So uh, what is everyone doing right now?" Davis asked hurriedly trying to change the subject. He threw his things in the giant pile in the corner of the living room.

"Nu uh, don't try to change the subject come on, spill." Tai said steering Davis next to him in the circle.

"Aw come on do I have to tell you guys. Can't I do something else?" Davis whined.

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means Matt?" Tai asked turning to his blond haired best friend.

"I think it does Tai, I believe it's time for truth and dare and we already have our first victim." He said with an evil sort of smile.

Yeah new chapter done! Sorry if it was a little different from my other ones, I wasn't really into this one. It was just sorta a filler and a setting up for the next chapter and for those of you that I told that the truth and dare would happen, Sorry! I was planning on putting it in, but then the chapter turned into something else and I really like where I ended so yeah, but I absolutely promise that the next chapter will have truth and dare (and to Lunar Alias and Tsukiyomaru, Haseo will be making an appearance in the next chapter! Just wanted to let you guys know). Also sorry if it was boring and weird, I may fix it in the future when I'm a bit more into it. So yeah. I wanna thank the following people: **Huge thanks to Lunar Alias and Tsukiyomaru- you two are awesome and thanks for the help and suggestions, broken tiger, angelic.aquarian, QueenGatomon, rogue-scholar07 and Heartsdale. Thanks so much for reviewing and and thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story! And don't forget about my truth or dare contest, if I don't get enough entries, I'm canceling it just you let you guys know so please let the flood of entries come! You may enter more then once just let you know! :D thanks again!**

**Light-of-Hope-07**


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Hey whats up everyone? I'm so sorry for the long update. I had 1) a somewhat of a busy time for awhile 2) my computer decided to be stupid and crash a few days ago 3) writer's block :/ 4) finally, I was kind lazy.... gives sheepish laugh. Hehe, sorry. But to make up for it, this chapter will have the much long promised truth and dare!! Yeah I know, finally right? So yeah, here is finally the truth and dare. Before I begin though I have a disclaimer to give:**

**The character Haseo does not belong to me. Full rights go to Lunar Alias and Haseo's creator Tsukiyomaru. Just letting you guys now. **

**Now, I'll finally stop rambling (yeah yeah, I can practically hear the finally's...) and let you continue reading!**

**Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin**

"I believe it's time for truth and dare, and we already have our first victim." Matt said, an evil grin creeping onto his face.

Davis had every right to be petrified. Matt and Tai were ruthless when it came to truth and dare, especially when it came to the dare part.

"So then, what shall we have him do?" Tai asked. "Hmm, I don't know, but we have to make sure it's something terrible." Matt laughed.

"Hey Tai, I have an idea." Kari announced. Tai turned to his sister. "Ok then let me hear it." Kari got up from her spot and went over and whispered her idea into Tai's ear. Everyone anxiously watched his expressions. They first went into excitement, then confusion, then utter disbelief, then back to excitement-except his grin on the last one was twice the size of the first one.

Kari finished and leaned back a bit to see her brother's expression and shared in his huge grin when she saw his face. "It's excellent. Go ahead and give it to him." "Alright then."

Kari went and sat back down to her original spot then turned to Davis.

"Davis?"

"....yes?"

"I dare you.....", everyone except Tai and Kari leaned forward in anxiousness, "to.... go down to the store and buy me some ice cream!" Everyone fell back anime style while Tai just laughed his head off for an unknown reason.

Davis sat back up and gave Kari a look, "Are you sure that's it Kar? I mean, you want me to just go down to the store and get you some ice cream?"

Kari gave him a grin. "Yup. Strawberry please."

Davis sighed. He was actually sorta relived. He thought he was gonna have to do something terrible like run around the apartment building screaming something terrible.

"Ok then. Be back soon guys." Davis got up and made sure he had his wallet then left the apartment to go and complete his dare.

Once he left Yolei turned to Kari, a bit furious. "Kari!! Why would make Davis just go and get ice cream!? You had a golden moment to make him do whatever he wanted to do all you do is make him go and get ice cream? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?!?!?" By then Yolei had actually gotten up and started to shake Kari and she yelled at her.

Kari just merely stared and her and blinked. She then calmly removed Yolei's hands from her shoulder and got up and dissapeared in her room for a moment. She came back with her cellphone in hand and sat back down. Yolei was still standing as she did before, in a bit of a shock from Kari's calm reaction.

"Davis may think he's doing a simple dare, but it's going to be a lot more complicated and embarrassing then he thinks." Kari answered while going through her address book.

Yolei's face started with confusion, then quickly melted into understanding within a second. "Ooooh, you're gonna do something to him that he doesn't know! What are you gonna do? And who are you calling?"

Kari looked up with a smile and hit the call button and put the phone to her ear, "A friend."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Man I can't believe I got off so easy like that. Hehe, I bet everyone is so jealous...." Davis laughed as he walked down to the store.

The grocery store (which was owned by Yolei's parents) wasn't too far from the apartment building so Davis didn't have to walk that far.

He continued to walk, still quite happy with his simple dare (which really wasn't as simple as he thought it was) until he heard a crash behind him. He whipped around to see it was nothing.

"Huh. That's strange. Oh well, probably was cat or something..." He continued to walk until he heard a twig snap. He whipped around again to once again see.... nothing.

Davis scratched his head. "Wow, that's weird. I swear I heard something. Oh well, must be my imagination." He turned around and walked again. He didn't get very far until he had a sort of creeping feeling crawling in him. _'Is someone following me?' _He thought. He walked a little faster, hoping that the faster he walked, the further behind the feeling would be, but unfortunately, it only made the feeling stronger.

Davis began to get scared until he shook his head. _'No, no one is following you Davis! It's just the atmosphere, with the moon out, dark cloudy sky, no one on the street, yeah that's it! And come on! You're one of the holders of the crest of courage, there's nothing to be scared of!' _He felt calmer after giving himself that pep talk and slowed down and walked normally. He was fine, until he heard a dark laugh behind him. He quickly turned around and saw that no one was there again.

"Ok, now I'm officially creeped out. Time to go." He turned back around and ran full speed for the grocery store in full thanks towards his obsession with soccer.

He got there in record time and stopped before the glass doors to catch his breath. Thankfully the lights where on inside and he saw people inside.

"...Ok....I'm here.... it's all good......" Davis panted.

"Going somewhere?" He heard someone ask from behind. He turned around and screamed. A person with a sack on his head. (A/N: imagine someone from "The Strangers" right behind you. ::shivers::)

Forgetting someone's ice cream, he ran back to the apartment (the "stranger" strangely (hehe, pun) stepped to the side and watched him run back) officially knowing he was insane.

**A/N: Ok I know that someone reacting like that is completely unlikely, but I just had Davis act like that for story purposes. I fully know that a person would not react that way, so just letting you guys know so I don't read in the reviews that a person would not act like if someone did that. Ok, I'm done. **

"So Tai, how do you like your new hair cut?" Sora laughed as Tai sulked. They all had decided to continue with the game while they waited for Davis. So far, Mimi dared Yolei to scream out the window that she loved llamas, Yolei dared Kari to actually drink one of her mom's smoothies (then Kari threw up afterwards), Kari dared Sora to never leave the apartment (which was a part of the plan to get Sora and Tai together) then finally Sora had dared Tai to cut some of his hair. Now, a part of his hair was unbalanced with the other side.

"Aww, Tai I think it looks cute!" Kari laughed. Tai scowled at her. "Yeah that's right guys. Laugh it up." The comment only made them laugh louder, Mimi, Sora and Matt were now on the floor rolling with laughter.

They continued to laughed until they heard loud and frantic knocks from the door. "...that...must... be....Davis...." Kari managed to get out while she continued to giggle about Tai's new fantastic haircut. She had a little trouble walking to the door because she kept laughing, but soon she managed to get there and opened the door to a disheveled Davis.

Even stopped laughing after they saw Davis. "Davis..... what happened to you?" Ken finally broke the silence.

Davis slowly walked into the apartment and then crashed unto the floor. "There... was.... someone...following me.....then this guys who looked like the guy from that movie we saw last week...."

"The Strangers?" Tai said.

Davis nodded. "Yeah. He was behind me so then I ran all the way back. I tripped over a few things cuz I kept looking back to see if he was following me, at one point I ran into a street lamp, but then I got up and ran back here." He finished. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Kari and Tai however where struggling from bursting out laughing.

"Woooow. That must've been terrifying!" Mimi spoke up. Davis nodded, "It was...." Suddenly, there where 3 huge knocks at the door. Kari got up again to answer it.

"No Kari! It might be...." Davis started to warn her, but she ignore him and opened the door anyway. She opened the door to reveal..... the stranger!

Everyone screamed except Tai who just burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer.

"Kari run!!" Tk yelled at her. Kari just laughed, unable to hold her laughter as well. Everyone just looked at her and Tai (after they realized he was laughing as well).

"That.... was...hilarious! Oh my gosh! I totally should've had you carry a video camera or something!" Kari laughed as she hugged the stranger.

"Ok..... did someone dare Kari to drink something or what?" Davis asked.

Kari turned back to them. "Davis, this isn't a stranger....or a murderer, this is my friend Haseo."

Haseo removed the sack from his head and revealed his sweat face. "Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you never ask me to do that again. This thing is hot!"

Davis just stared at the pair, eyes big, mouth wide open. "So... are you saying... that the person who was chasing me and making me going insane then finally scarring me and making me in need to change my underwear, is your friend?"

Kari nodded. "Yup, this was the untold part of your dare, and you totally fell for it!!" She laughed again. She turned back to Haseo, who was laughing as well. "Thanks again for helping!" She thanked him.

"Ah, no problem. You know I always love a chance to freak people out. This is one was particularly fun, Davis face when he saw me was hilarious!!" Haseo started to laugh again.

"Yeah yeah yeah... shut up...." Davis mumbled under his breath.

"Alright well I should get going, I've got a party to get going to." Haseo announced.

"Oh alright then. Thanks again for helping!" Kari thanked him. "No problem...." Haseo replied, an idea was beginning to form in his head as he saw Tk sitting there watching the two.

"So uh, bye Kar!" He gave Kari a kiss on the lips and left full speed. Kari just stood there, unable to wrap her mind around what just happened. A few minutes later, she just shook her head and silently laughed while closing the door. "Oh Haseo...." She sat back down next to a seething Tk. Everyone watched the two.

Kari looked up at him. "What?"

Tk gave her a look. "What do mean what? That guy just kissed you!!!"

Kari, surprisingly laughed. "Oh that! That's just typical Haseo. He loves to manipulate people and embarrass them. That's why I chose him to scare Davis. He just kissed me probably to get you mad."

"Well it worked!" Tk said angrily. Kari laughed again at her boyfriend's childish attitude.

"Tk, I assure you, that kiss meant absolutely nothing. It was just a joke. You know that I love you and only you."

Tk side-looked at her, his face downwards. "Really?"

Kari laughed again. "Yes really. I would never lie to you about something like this. I promise." Tk grinned at her. "Ok then." He pulled her into his lap and gave her a warming hug which she returned. Everyone awed as they should've.

"Hey Tai, what happened to your hair?" Davis suddenly asked. He shrank back when he saw Tai's glare.

Wow. Another chapter done. So I finally figured out how many chapter may or may not be, it will be 6 or 7 chapters! I'm leaning towards 7, but it only depends if I can come with more to write and how much you guys would like. So if you would like 7 chapters, then please, flood me with reviews!!! So yeah. I hope you enjoyed the truth and dare and the pranking! I hope it was funny and not just one of those cheesy sort of dare and such..... I tried!!!! I promise the next chapter will come out soon, I already have some ideas for it, so it should come up, it just really depends how encourage I am. I would like to give thanks to:

**Lunar Alias and Tsukiyomaru- thanks again so much for letting me use Haseo, I really hope that I portrayed him the way you guys described and are happy with the way I used him, PrincessJaded (I finally decided what he was doing with Ayumi, I will put that in the last chapter)**

**AaleXxXandrA- thanks so much for your encouragement and everything! You are an amazing person**

**ARCtheElite**

**rogue-scholar07**

**thunderbird- I like short chapters too. And yes, if you've noticed I used your dare for Tai to cut his hair, thanks so much for your suggestion!,**

**broken tiger**

**Depthmon **

**QueenGatomon- thanks again for your review, it was incredibly sweet. And with Koumi pairing, Koumi became a pairing because the writers of digimon originally was going to have 4 couples get married: Takari, Sorato, Kenyako and Koumi. But for a strange reason they only picked 2 so yeah. I could kinda see Koumi though, but I prefer Mimato or Jyoumi. So yeah.**

~Phew. Ok, thanks sooo much guys for your reviews. They were incredibly encouraging and if it weren't for the reviews, I'm not sure if I would've gotten this chapter out cuz I was feeling very lazy these past few weeks, so thanks again!

Alright the next chapter will come out soon and not in a month, I promise. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy and want to write which means sooner updates!!! Thanks again.

Light-of-Hope-07


	5. Thanks A Lot

**Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter of Truth and Dare, a sort of Christmas gift for everyone, but I may update before Christmas so if I do, then you have two gifts! This chapter is rather short, as it is just setting up for the next one. In here there are one or two dares and then a few truths. Next chapter is all Taiora. So I hope you guys like this new chapter and if I don't update before Christmas, Merry Christmas! (That's right I said Merry Christmas, sorry haha, people are against other people saying this a lot where I live.)**

**Chapter 5: Thanks a Lot**

"Haha yes, this is so funny, yea ok keep laughing. Yeah, would everyone SHUT UP!" Davis yelled.

Everyone stared at him, then burst out laughing again.

Davis had just retold what happened on his "dare" and they hadn't stopped laughing since he told it, which was about 10 minutes ago.

"O-Ok. Davis is right. That's enough for now. We have to keep going." Kari said, struggling to keep her composure.

"Y-yeah. She's right. Phew, ok that was really good." Ken said, now sitting up from rolling on the floor with laughter with the other digidestineds.

"Ok Davis it's your turn. Who do you want to pick?" Izzy told him. Davis mused for a moment and looked around the room till his eyes rested on the person he wanted.

"Cody."

"Yes?" Cody answered. He didn't look scared at all, in fact, he looked rather calm. But then again, there wasn't really a good reason to be scared if you being dared or asked from Davis (A/N: I really don't mean to Davis bash. I actually like Davis, he's a good character. He's just really easy to pick on and when you write, you can't really help too yea know?)

Davis gave a sort of evil grin. "Truth or Dare?" Without hesitation Cody answered, "Truth."

He heard Davis groan, obviously he really wanted him to do a dare, to keep the attention off of him for awhile.

"Fine uhh........ shoot. I don't know what to do...." Davis began to ponder what to ask Cody.

"Uh oh, Davis is thinking, the fire alarm is gonna go off any minute." Yolei joked. Davis glared at her. "Hey! I resent that! I think all the time!!"

"Really? Then it doesn't show." She snapped back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two hot heads began to butt heads again, yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

"Hey guys! Be quiet! You'll wake up the entire building and then they'll complain then Kari and I will get into a lot of trouble. Keep it down!" Tai tried to warn them, but his warning obviously bounced right off of them as they continued to yell at each other.

"That's it, break it up you too! Ken, Tk?" Kari asked for their help as she tried to keep the two apart. Tk and Matt (who decided to help) managed to get Davis away and dragged him into Tai's room. They then closed the door and locked it. "There. That should shut him up." Matt said. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Davis began to bang on the door and yell, "Let me out!!! Please!!! I promise I'll be good!!!"

"If you don't shut up then I'll call Ayumi and ask her what you to were doing!" Matt yelled back. Davis was the suddenly quiet.

Tk chuckled. "I wonder what those two did that's making him so scared to tell us."

Matt chuckled also. "No idea, but one way or another I know Tai's gonna find out." The brothers laughed and rejoined the others.

Kari and Ken managed to calm down Yolei, who then said her head hurt from all the yelling so she walked to Kari's room and decided to lay down on her bed. Tai had told her to lay on the couch, but for a strange reason she kept rejecting his offer and insisted she'd go to Kari's room. Mimi then left and decided to join her and keep her company. With Yolei gone, Ken decided to go and keep Davis company and quiet and left and went into Tai's room. Cody and Joe decided to go as well. Now all that was left was Izzy, Tai, Matt, Sora, Tk and Kari.

"Wow, wonder why everyone decided to leave? Oh well, the six of us can continue right?" Tai asked. They all nodded.

"Cool, well since the last person was Cody and he's left, I'll just go. Umm, ah ha! Izzy, truth or dare?" Tai turned to his red-headed computer obsessed friend, who shockingly, was on the computer. (A/N: that was sarcasm if you couldn't tell)

"Huh? Oh Uh dare." Izzy answered absent mindlessly, obviously not realizing the mistake he had just made.

"Ok then. I dare you to do another dare and also a truth."

"Uh yeah okay whatever." Izzy answered again, not paying attention at all at the grief he was going to cause himself to go through.

Tai frowned. Izzy wasn't paying attention at all. For once he wanted his friend to put down his computer and just have fun. That computer was the sole purpose of Izzy's absence of some great memories and Tai had enough. Izzy may have missed some stuff in the past but he wasn't going to miss them now if he had something to do with it.

"Fine then, here's the truth. Izzy, do you like Seiko?"

Tai watched Izzy freeze. His fingers, finally, stopped flying over the keys and they just hung over the keys, frozen. Tai smirked in his achievement.

"Why would you say that?" Izzy asked quietly.

"Ah ah. In a truth, you are to answer, not ask another question." Tai said, not realizing he was pushing Izzy.

If all digidestineds knew something, they knew that Izzy Izumi was an extremely private person. He never shared much of his life, such as who he liked or his fears and such, seeing how he was on the computer most of the time, and if you asked him something about his personal life, he would either become quiet and say he was busy and leave or just ignore you.

But if they all knew something else, it was that Tai was probably the most courageous person in all of Japan who cared deeply for his friends. He wasn't afraid to ask questions that he knew could make or break his friendship with someone, this question or "truth" being one of those. But Tai asked anyway, knowing with the digidestineds, they're friendship would never completely break. They may get mad, but never to a point where they just ostracized each other from their lives completely. That's why he asked.

Kari, Tk, Matt and Sora watched in fear and anticipation. It would be a historic moment if Izzy answered and for once, opened up to not only Tai, but all of them.

Izzy, who looked up at his laptop to glower at Tai, continued to stare at him, Tai doing the same. It went on till finally, Izzy sighed.

"Fine then....... yes I do." He answered quietly. Kari, Tk, Matt and Sora's mouths hung open while Tai smiled at his friend, not in achievement, but encouragement.

"Really? Well, why didn't you tell us?" Tai asked.

"Well, because if I told you guys I was afraid you would try to play match maker. I see Mimi do it all the time. I wanted things to take it's natural course with me and Seiko."

Tai nodded. "That's understandable. But you know, Izzy, sometimes you have to be pushed to get what you want. To get the courage to do something. I mean, if Matt and I, and Mimi, Sora and Yolei hadn't pushed Kari and Tk, do you think they would be together right now?"

Izzy shook his head and gave a small laugh. "No I suppose not."

"Tai's right Izzy. Tk and I are so thankful to them. I know that I would never have had the courage to tell Tk, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. If they hadn't pushed me I don't think I would be even close to as happy as I am right now." Kari told him.

Tk nodded in agreement. "She's right. I really know I wouldn't have. I was too scared it would change our friendship too much, but because Tai and Matt kept pushing and may I add, bothering the heck out of me to do it, I never would have."

"It's what friends are for Izzy. To be there for each other and push each other when needed." Matt added.

"He's right Izzy. We all love you and just want what's best for you. And it's saddens us when we something really good for you yet you don't go for it or get it. That's why we push each you." Sora said softly.

"Really?" Izzy whispered. Tai nodded. "Yea. And that is precisely why you need to go and ask Seiko out!" Tai got up and dragged Izzy to the door.

"W-what? B-but I still have to do my dare!" Izzy tried to save himself, but it didn't work. "Then that's your dare Izzy, go ask out Seiko!" Kari replied cheerfully.

"Good idea. Izzy Izumi, I dare you to go ask out the girl of your dreams!" Tai said as he pushed him out the door.

"But she's probably not even awake!" Izzy rebutted. "Oh it's ok. We'll make sure she's awake and waiting for you by the time you get there! Kari, Mimi and I've got resources you know. Now go get her!" Sora encouraged. The last thing they saw was Izzy give them a helpless look before Tai closed the door and sat back down.

"So how are you gonna get her to be awake by the time Izzy gets there?" Tai asked.

"I'll go and tell Mimi. We'll work on this." Sora began to get up till Kari, Tk and Matt got up and tried to get her to sit back down.

"Uh no, it's ok!" Kari told her.

"Uh yeah, umm, Mimi and I will work on it!" Matt tried to save hurriedly. (A/N: I probably should've mentioned this, but Tk and Kari texted everyone their plan before they got there so that' why everyone is leaving. Sorry, forgot to put that in.)

Sora looked at him. "No really, it's ok I'll-"

"NO! SIT DOWN!" Matt yelled. Sora looked shocked and did as she was told. "I told, Mimi and I've got this, now keep playing!" Sora continued to look at him shocked, Tai as well. Matt nodded, then said, "Good." Then left to Kari's room.

Tai and Sora continued to stare wide-eyed until Tai broke the silence. "O-k then. Uh, well then uh, should we keep playing? There's only four people left."

"Actually three. I'm really interested on how Mimi and Matt are gonna get Seiko awake. Sorry guys." Tk bade goodbye and left for Kari's room as well.

"Well then I guess it's just the three of us. You know, there's no point in continuing..."

"Oh yes there is! Sit down!" Kari yelled. Tai stared at his sister wide-eyed and sat down. 'Is everyone going mental or what?' He thought.

Kari sighed."Ok then. Well, since Izzy's gone I'll go. Tai, truth or dare?" Tai answered with a smug look on his face. "Dare."

Kari smiled. "Hmm, I dare you to let me go twice!" Tai did a double take. "Hey, you can't do that. Rules are one time truth or dare per turn."

"Yeah but we threw out the rules remember? All or nothing, no rules?" She reminded him. "Fine." Tai grumbled. Kari smiled. "Ok, first dare. I dare you and Sora to never leave this living room until you complete the second dare."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Sora yelled to her.

"No rules remember?" Kari taunted her. Sora grumbler to herself as well. "Ok then, second dare, I dare you too to really truly, no lying because I and everyone else knows, tell each other how you really feel about each other." Kari finished. Both Tai and Sora looked at with pure horror on their faces. "What did you say?" Tai repeated slowly.

"Tell each other how you feel. In face, I'll even leave as to make it more private. So it'll be only you two. But remember, just because I leave, doesn't mean I won't know whats going on. Wall have ears you know." She winked at them and left to her room.

Both Tai and Sora just sat there, their mouth open, eyes wide with horror and both cursing Kari and their friends in their mind for leaving them alone. They had set them up.

**Wow, this chapter was real fun to write. Sorry for the sentimental part with Izzy, I actually hadn't planned that and wrote it last minute. If the characters were a bit OC with that part or if it wasn't necessarily true, sorry. I tried my best. So I leave you all with a cliff hanger, I know, I'm sorry! But you'll love the next chapter. My goal is to finish this before the New Year, which is a somewhat of a high goal but with the right motivation and push I should be able to. Next part is all Taiora. Exciting right? I hope it is. Once again, I would like to thank a few people:**

**TaKa033: I could not stop laughing writing that part.**

**Hikari-and-Akari: Yes, he's not the brightest one is he? Haha.**

**Depthmon**

**Lunar Alias: Thanks! Glad I kept him in character. He is a one time thing, but if it's ok, I would like to feature him in some of my other fics. Let me know if that's ok. **

**M M Forever: I agree. But it's hard because I'm such a terrible procrastinator but I'll try!**

**Twilight in Rain: Glad it made you laugh so much!**

**AaleXxXandrA: It would be! Haha, thanks again for everything, you are amazing! Don't be mad, but I think I'm going to finish this story before I continue with 02, but I will update that story no worries!**

**AngelsHeart0908: Haseo is awesome.**

**SaturnMillennium: If you would like you can still PM you dares and I'll just throw in a bonus chapter or something to include them for you if you would like.**

**Lunar Latias: Believe, I wish I had a pic too!**

**QueenGatomon: Thanks again for the great conversations and the starting of our rp! Hoe you update soon as well.**

**PrincessJaded: I thought is was funny. Sorry! I love Tai's hair though, best part of the series haha. **

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews that always make me feel happy and encourage me to be a better write. You guys are awesome then words can account for!**

**I'll try to update soon, I wanna reach my goal and finish this!!!! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!!! Reviews really motivate me and the more motivated I feel, the sooner I update.. sometimes. But you never know if it'll work so review! And you should review anyway cuz that's what nice people do, are you a nice person? Haha kidding, kind of. Anyway thanks again for reading!!**

**Light-of-Hope-07**


	6. I Had No Idea

**---Author's Note---**

**Hey guys whats up? Isn't this amazing, I've update in the same month! Not a month later but in the same one! That is quite the miracle is it not? So I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I did, I had so much food I thought I was gonna explode haha. **

**Anyway, besides that bit of what I'm sure was slightly unneeded news, this is the chapter that I know many of you have been waiting for and badgering me to write! This is THE Taiora chapter. Yes, THE Taiora chapter. So, without further ado (or anymore unneeded news) I give you**

**Chapter 6: I Had No Idea**

**--------------------------------------**

_'When I get my hands on her, she is never going to see daylight or Tk. Ever again.'_

_'When I get my hands on her, she is going to wish I never played soccer.'_

Tai and Sora both sat there, both giving insults and threats to Kari in their minds. But even though they were angry, more then that, they were afraid, horrified, frightened, they would both rather face the Dark Masters again then go through with this dare.

_'Well, I could always just leave.... no, wait, I can't do that. If I do that everyone would never let me live this down..... AH! How hard can this be. He's just been my best friend, since... forever. And you've liked him for half that time. I just have to tell him, we'll never know unless we try..... But do I really want to risk our entire friendship just to find out?' _Sora turned to look at Tai. He had a look of seriousness on his face, which meant he was thinking. Looking at him wasn't making her decision any easier.

_'Come on Tai! How hard could it be to tell the girl of your dreams you love her? Well, no, she's not just the girl of my dreams, she also my best friend... since like... forever. But I've loved her for half of that time, so it shouldn't be that hard right? Right? Wrong. If I told her, I'd put our entire friendship at stake, I mean, imagine how awkward it would be to hang around her if I professed my love to her and she didn't feel the same way. But, I'll never know unless I try, I mean, Kari wouldn't do this to me unless he knew Sora liked me too right? Right. I can do this, I'm the bearer of Courage for crying out loud! Ok...' _Tai turned to face Sora too, surprised to see she was already staring at him. He watched her face turn the same color as her fiery red hair.

"Uhh...... Sorry. Didn't know how long you would blank out there." She stuttered, obviously embarrassed for getting caught staring.

Tai watched her go even redder (if possible) with an amused smirk. "Uh no problem. So um, quite a predicament we're in huh?"

He watched her nod before answering, "Yea. We could always just run you know, and not do the dare...."

The words stung Tai a bit. Strangely, it gave him even more courage to tell Sora how he really felt. _'Here goes nothing.' _He thought before he replied. "Nah, the rest of them would never let us live it down. Besides, how would it look for me, the leader, if I ran from a dare. Sure, I can stand up to a sadistic, evil,bent on taking over the world giant monster, but I can't do a dare?"

Sora opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but instead closed it and merely nodded instead. _'He's so calm about this. Could it be he really doesn't feel the same way for me as I do for him?'_

The two best friends sat in silence for awhile, neither knowing what to even say.

Meanwhile, in Kari's bedroom, everyone sat on Kari's room or close to the wall that was blocking them from watching Tai and Sora.

"I don't hear anything.... you think they told each other and are-"

"Ew! Davis don't even think about finishing that sentence, it's already weird enough knowing I have to help my brother in his love life, I don't even want to _think _about what he could be doing." Kari finished, making a grossed out face.

Davis, Joe and Cody had quietly left Tai's room without the hot-head's notice and had joined everyone else in Kari's room where they were trying to eavesdrop on the two stubborn best friends.

"Just saying. But then, why is it so quiet?" He pointed out.

Kari's eyebrows furrowed in confusement and her small frown added onto her confused appearance. "No idea. Maybe they haven't said anything and are just siting in the silence, no knowing what to say..."

Matt gave a small chuckle under his breath. "That doesn't sound like Tai at all. I mean, I can hardly get the guy to shut up about her, or anything for that matter. He wouldn't just freeze like this. He knows he can do it, he just needs a push that's all."

Giggling into her hand, Mimi replied, "Boy, never thought the day would come where we would have to give Tai a push."

"Yeah I know huh. Well, only Tai Kamiya would be able to face a evil monster bent on taking over the world and not able to tell a girl that he's known his entire life how he feels." Joe concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement, silently laughing at the irony of Tai's reaction.

"So, if Tai needs a push, how are we gonna give it to him?" Ken asked.

Everyone's faces went into thought, no really knowing what to do. "No idea, the simplest thing I can think of is just texting him..." Cody absentmindedly suggested. Kari's eyes went wide with excitement and she snapped her fingers in excitement of the idea. "That's it Cody! Brilliant!"

This time, Cody's brows furrowed in confusion. "It is?" The child of light nodded happily. "Yup. I can text him encouraging him. I told him that we'd know whether or not he would tell her or not, so he won't be so surprised when I send him a text." She quickly got out her phone and immediately began texting her stuck brother.

Sora and Tai still both sat in silence, both in deep thought and both terrified at the idea of telling their best friend and secret love how they truly felt. The silence broke when Tai's phone suddenly went off in his pocket, signaling he had received a text. He fished out his phone and flipped it open and read the text:

_Tai, get a move on you coward!_

_Tell her how you feel, if you_

_don't, you'll never know_

_and instead go on your entire_

_life wondering what would have_

_happened if you had told her._

_Come one, where is the courageous_

_brother and leader I and everyone_

_else knows and loves?_

"Kari...." Tai mumbled. Sora looked up at him, confused. "Kari sent you a text?" She inquired.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It's just nothing though."

"Oh."

_'She's right Tai, you know she is, tell her. Tell her or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life always wondering what could've been, is that what you want?'_

"Sora....." Tai started. The red-head looked back up at him again. "Yes Tai?"

"Listen.... this dare that we have to do......it's stupid."

The words hit her heart, hard. He thought it was stupid? That was it? So he was just going to walk out, or just tell words he truly never meant. She fought to hide the hurt that she knew she was reflecting in her eyes.

"Oh.... well...umm..."

"But you're not."

Sora did a double take. "What?"

Tai turned to her and she saw an expression in his eyes she had never seen before. It looked like love.

"Sora, you're not stupid."

She was of course, confused by that statement. "Um, thank you?"

Tai sighed and shook his head. Sora couldn't tell if it was because of her or him.

"No, I mean," He sighed again before continuing, "I mean. Sora, you're one of the smartest girls I know. And not only that, you're sweet and kind and an incredible soccer player..." Sora giggled. Only Tai would make being able to play soccer well such an important thing in a girl.

"And also, you're the most beautiful girl I know."

Sora gasped. She did not see that coming. Sure, she suspected Tai may have liked her... but to call her the most beautiful girl he knew? He must be blind.......

"And no I'm not blind." He replied, as if he were reading her thoughts. But then again, they just knew each other that well.

"Sora, you've been my best friend for practically my entire life. You know me better then anyone and I know you better then anyone. We've been through stuff people would never even begin to know about and through it all, our friendship has just become stronger. I mean, I know I can be hard-headed, stubborn, I tend to think before I act, I can be way bossy, I'm immature, lazy, loud, crazy and...... where was I going with this again?"

Sora gave a quiet laugh. "Keep going." She whispered, looking at the floor misty eyed. Tai gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head before he continued again. "Right..... but uh, Sora?"

She looked up at him, now uncaring about what she displayed in here eyes, uncaring of the fact that she was about to cry and uncaring that she was in fact, in love with her best friend.

"Yeah?" She practically whispered. Tai stared into her eyes, letting her see every emotion in them, the strongest being love.

"I love you."

I love you. Sora let those words consume her. She couldn't believe it, not only did Tai like her, he loved her. He loved her just as she loved him.

Sora stared back, letting Tai see every emotion in her eyes as well, for her, the strongest being love as well.

"I love you too Tai."

She watched as a big grin stretched across his face in utter joy, she doing the same. They both just continued to stare at each other until they heard someone in Kari's room (that sounded a lot like Mimi...) shout, "KISS HER YOU FOOL!"

They both laughed and looked away, but then caught each others eyes. Slowly, they moved towards each other, heads tilted, eyes becoming slowly shut, till they felt each other's lips on their own becoming what everyone wanted them to be: a courageous love.

Once again in Kari's room, they heard cheering and a loud Kari shout, "FINALLY!"

They felt each other laugh and opened their eyes and looked at each other with love, until Tai bent down again and kissed what he knew would be the most important person in his life for as long as he would live.

-------Author's Note-------

Wow... I think this is my longest chapter. I was so happy writing this! So excited. I hope it was what you guys wanted, sorry if it wasn't. I tried my best, I may re-write in the future because there were some things I wasn't too sure about and may want to re-write, just not quite sure how yet. Once again, I would like to thank these absolutely wonderful people:

**Depthmon: **Yes poor Izzy.

**JamesRKS: **I'm sorry!!!! It left you in suspense of the next didn't it? Haha. I didn't do it with this one though!

**SaturnMillennium: **I did get the support and push I needed, thanks so much! I will write that bonus chapter for you, just as I promised!

**pranksta-4-lyf**

**AngelsHeart0908**

**Countess 57: **Wish it would happen at mine too!

**Lunar Latias**

**Arcana Force XVIII Lunar: **Thanks sooo much!!! I plan on putting him in Season 02.

**AaleXxXandrA: **I know right!! No we're not, but I say it anyway! Hope this didn't disappoint you and is exactly what you were looking forward too!!!

**thunderbird: **Thank you!

**ARCtheElite: **Yea, I do have a bit of a problem with spelling and grammar, and I updated! So no bad luck for me haha. But I didn't write by Christmas! But I do plan on finishing this today, will I still get those $5? Just kidding.....

**PrincessJaded: **Sorry I made you wait! Hope this chapter made you happy :)

Thanks to all of you!!!! You are more awesome then there are words in the dictionary, which is a lot! I am writing the next and final chapter (besides the bonus) as you read this and it will be updated by tonight! Hope you liked this chapter, and remember, reviews make people happy so make someone happy today! And by someone I mean me, so review! Thanks for reading.

Light-of-Hope-07


	7. You Did What?

-----Author's Note-----

Hey everyone what's up? Here is the final chapter to Truth or Dare. I'm really excited to be writing this, as it'll be the first fic I've finished! After this there is a bonus chapter that I promised SaturnMillennium, but other then that this is the final chapter story line wise. It's not very long, just a small chapter to wrap things up!

Chapter 7: You Did What?

--------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you two finally got together!!"

"You're one to talk Kari. We practically had to force you and Tk to tell each other how you felt."

"Shut up Matt."

Everyone else laughed at the bickering duo. They were all once again sitting in the living room chatting and joking around.

Izzy had gotten back literally a second after everyone came out and congratulated Tai and Sora. (Kari had opened the door for him when she heard the door ring. "Why are there leaves in your hair Izzy?" "Don't ask." He had growled back to her and just entered the living room surprised to see Tai with his arms happily around Sora.)

"So girls, I suppose you two are done with your match-making now huh?" Joe asked Kari, Mimi and Yolei.

"Oh no of course not Joe. We'll never stop if we see two people who think belong together." Mimi shook her head and told him.

"Yea, which reminds me Joe, didn't you say there was a girl at the college whom you had liked?" Yolei inquired with a sly grin.

Joe sweat dropped. "Uh, no when did I tell you that? I never told you that, Yolei, you're being ridiculous." He rambled on, just giving more and more evidence that he did like someone. Kari laughed. "See? Our work is never done!"

Matt chuckled before he turned to Davis and asked, "Which reminds me, Davis, you never told us what you were doing with Ayumi before you got here."

Davis panicked. "Yes I did, what are you talking about?" Upon hearing Davis nervously answer, Tai said, "No you didn't. Spill noodle head."

Davis gave a nervous chuckle. "I really don't know what you guys are talking about. We weren't doing anything."

"Then tell us why you're sweating and nervous then?" Cody pointed out, eyebrow raised and all.

The guys kept staring Davis down, which made him even more nervous till he cracked. "Oh fine then! Ayumi had dragged me to go see High School Musical 3 ok? Happy?"

They all stared at Davis for a moment before all 11 of them burs out laughing, rolling on the floor again.

"Oh wow, that would suck. I'm so sorry!" Tai managed to get out, holding his stomach from laughing so much.

For the rest of the night and the next, Davis scowled and Tai and Matt teased him by singing High School Musical songs.

Poor Davis.

The End!

-----Author's Note-----

Wow, I cannot believe this is done! My first fic is done, I'm so happy! And not only that, I've made my goal of finishing this before the New Year!!!! Woo-hoo! I may even do more and just write that bonus chapter tonight as well! I hope the end was funny, I tried to make it funny but I don't think it was haha. I don't mean to bash High School Musical, I'm not fan but I don't hate it either. I just don't imagine any of the guys watching it, much less Davis so I thought it would be funny. Sorry if it wasn't. Since I updated the last chapter not too long ago, I'm just gonna thank everyone who just reviewed for this story!

**PrincessJaded Lunar Latias Twilight in Rain **

**ARCtheElite Arcana Force XVIII Lunar QueenGatomon**

**Depthmon AaleXxXandrA broken tiger**

**James RKS thunderbird Tsukiyomaru**

**Saturn Millennium TaKa033 rogue-scholar07**

**pranksta-4-lyf Hikari-and-Akari **

**AngelsHeart0908 ruff1298 Heartsdale**

**Countess57 M M Forever blazingfury617**

**Shizuku Tsukishima749 Oo-Violetmoon-oO hornedjolteon**

**BandGeek99 Aero Angemon**

Thanks so much to all of you. Your encouragement and help were more then wonderful and appreciated greatly. Thanks to you guys I've had the motivation to finish this fic! Thanks so much and hoped you guys enjoyed the ending.

So that's it, this story is done. The bonus chapter shall be up soon, probably tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again for reading it! Even if you were not up there, thanks so much just for reading, I have so many hits to this story, it made me so happy so thanks!!

Thanks again for reading and hoped you liked it.

Light-of-Hope-07


	8. Bonus: Ouch

-----Author's Note-----

Hey guys! Here is the bonus chapter I've been talking about. It's not much, it's just pretty much what happened with Izzy and his dare. So anyway there's not much to say. But here it is!

Bonus Chapter: Ouch

------------------------------------

"So go and get her!" Tai shoved Izzy out the door and into the hallway.

"But-"

"Good luck Izzy!" Kari called out before Tai shut the door on the poor helpless Izzy.

Izzy stood there for a minute, just staring at the door, in disbelief at what just happened. Finally, he sighed and grumbled, "Sometimes I hate my life...."

He made his way to the elevator and stepped and and pressed the button to enter the lobby, but as soon as the elevator began to embark towards the lobby, Izzy slapped himself.

"I don't know where she lives!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, his cell phone went off. He frowned. "What now...." He flipped open his phone and found he had received a text from Mimi.

_Hey Izzy!!! So your probably in the elevator now, on the way to your dream girl's apartment! YAY! I'm so excited for you! So, in order for you to tell said girl how you feel, I bet it'll be useful to know where she lives huh? WELL, she just coincidently happens to live in YOUR apartment building!! Isn't that amazing? I don't think I recall you mentioning this to me Koushiro. I mean I think I would remember if you did and I'm positive you didn't so,_

_oops, I'm getting off track aren't I? Well, anyway, she lives in your apartment building on the 2rd floor, apartment # 4c _**(A/N: I don't know the apartment numbers, just a guess.) **_so go an get her!!!!!! You know if I totally could've I would've came with you. But no, Tai justs shoves you out the door then tells me AFTER you leave. I swear, I could strangle that giant haired boy sometimes. Actually a lot, like the time he use to make fun of my hat, do you remember that? I do. It was quite rude of him actually and, oops! It seems this message is now 5 texts! Haha so sorry Izzy. Well good luck explaining you bill to your parents and with Seiko!!!!_

Izzy sighed and shook his head. Mimi talked _way _too much. Oh well, it was a good thing he didn't text a lot. By the time he had even finished reading it, the elevator already reached the lobby.

"Ok, here I go I guess...."

He frowned then made his way outside towards his and Seiko's apartment building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"4a, 4b, ah ha here it is, 4c!" He mumbled to himself. He was now on the third floor of the apartment building, carefully creeping along the hallway until he had found Seiko's.

Now it was all a matter of how he was going to let her know she was there. Izzy frowned for what seemed like the 100th time that night.

"How am I.....?"

Suddenly, once again, his cell phone went off.

"AH! Oh no!" He fumbled to get his phone out as it continued to beep loudly. He panicked and tried to get his phone before anyone woke up and discovered him prowling in the building.

Finally, he managed to get his phone and scowled when he saw all it was, was a text this time from Kari. _'Must have just finished setting Tai and Sora up...' _He thought as he read the text.

_Hey Izzy! This time I texted you instead of Mimi as to save your bill! So, Mimi has assured that Seiko is awake and eagerly awaiting you! Don't ask how, it's Mimi. So just lightly knock on the door and she should answer, good luck and remember, we're all rooting for you!!!_

Izzy gave a small smile. He felt encouraged now after reading Kari's text. He _knew _he could do it now.

"Phew, ok here I go." The spiky red head knocked so lightly on the door, that it was almost unheard. Thankfully, Seiko had heard it and answered the door.

"Uh.. hi Izzy." She shyly greeted.

Izzy froze as soon as he saw her. "U-uh, h-hi Seiko." He stuttered. He thought he was seeing things when he swore he saw a glow of red on Seiko's cheeks when he greeted her.

"Um, would you like to come in?" She asked, staring at the floor and nervously shuffling her foot.

"Uh, sure, yes, I would like that."

He nervously walked inside her apartment and Seiko carefully closed the door as he did.

Seiko's apartment was neat and tidy. A nicely sized couch sat on one end of the room and a very nice entertainment on the other. In the center was a nicely polished wood coffee table which glowed in the moonlight.

"Um, so, Mimi texted me and told me you had something to tell me? Luckily I was awake working on that program you showed us last week, it's actually quite fascinating...." She quietly finished.

Izzy turned, surprised to see she was standing next to him, still staring at the floor and shuffling her feet , obviously just as nervous as he was.

"Oh uh, yeah I did. Do you mind if we go out on your balcony though? So that our voices don't travel and wake you parents up..."

Seiko looked up at him, a bit surprised by his suggestion. She had no idea what he would tell her that would cause such an alarm, but she agreed anyway and let him outside to her balcony.

Once outside, Seiko carefully closed the door and joined Izzy who was just staring out into the parking lot in a look of deep thought.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me Izzy?" She quietly asked. Izzy jumped a bit, a bit surprised at Seiko's frowardness and also from suddenly being escaped from his deep thoughts. He suddenly got nervous as he answered her, "Oh uh.. well.... I uh.. wanted to ask you a question about the software!" Izzy mentally slapped himself. _'Oh come on Izzy! How hard can it be to tell a girl how you feel? I bet Tai's already told Sora how he feels and they're as happy as a couple in a fairytale by now!' _**(A/N: Yea.. no.)**

"Oh about the software huh..." She sadly responded. Izzy detected the sadness in her voice. Obviously it was not what she wanted to hear. It hurt him to see her sad.

_'Now look what you've done... ok just tell her! Sigh, ok here goes!'_

"Seiko." Izzy said, a bit surprised in the bravery in his voice.

The girl looked up, her brown eyes a bit wide in hope. "Yes Izzy?" She nervously tucked a strand of her waist length black hair behind her ear.

"Seiko, listen. I like you. I like you a lot and I was wondering if, er, would you like to go out sometime?"

Izzy closed his and waited for Seiko's either acceptance or rejection, hoping it wasn't the second. **(A/N: Just a quick thing for visual purposes, just so you know Izzy is in front of the balcony while Seiko is standing directly in front of the glass doors to the balcony. This is important so just letting you ****know.)**

"Izzy..." she quietly grabbed his attention. Izzy opened his eyes and saw, surprisingly, that her eyes were watering, tears about to fall at any moment.

"Seiko, oh don't cry. Oh no. I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to make you cry. Oh I-"

"Izzy, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy!" She quickly recovered and laughed.

He looked at her utterly confused. "Huh?"

Seiko giggled again and wiped a tear quickly before she faced Izzy again and spoke. "Izzy, I've been wanting to hear you say that to me for awhile. Actually, ever since last year. Everyone kept telling me you liked me, but I wouldn't believe it. There was no reason as to why you would like me."

"Seiko, surely you joking. I mean, your pretty and smart and know tons about computers, we have many similar interests. I can't help but like you."

Seiko stared at him, almost at the verge of tears again, "Really?" Izzy nodded. "Really."

The girl beamed at him and he beamed back. "Well then I'd love to go out with you Izzy Izumi."

"Really? YES! Oops." He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth. Seiko laughed at his enthusiasm. She quickly decided to do something impulsively and leaned forward and kissed Izzy on the cheek. Seiko watched in amusement and his eyes went wide and he turned the same color as his hair, she blushing a bit also, surprised she had done that.

Izzy scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. Habitually, he walked back a bit in embarrassment, but then accidentally tripped one of the balcony chair's that was coincidently next to him and he began to fall down towards the ground.

"Izzy!" Seiko quickly ran over to him and went out to grab him, but had reacted a bit too slowly and instead watched him fall to ground in horror. She cringed when she heard him hit the ground.

"Ooooww...."

"Izzy! Are you okay?" Seiko, as quietly as she could, yelled to him.

"Yea... the bush broke my fall..." She sighed in relief as she heard this and giggled. "Ok then. If you're okay, I'll see you on our date."

"Uhh.. yea sure. I'll pick you up on Sunday at 5 o'clock." He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok then. Good night Izzy, and thanks again. You really made me happy." Seiko smiled down to him.

Izzy looked up and smiled back at her, but then cringed a bit at the pain. He waved goodbye, Seiko did as well, and made his way back to the Kamiya apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow... who knew telling a girl how you feel could be so painful?" Izzy grumbled. He was standing waiting in elevator, waiting until it had reached the sibling's floor.

Once it did, the elevator's doors opened and Izzy stepped out, now making his way to apartment, still rubbing his head in pain. He knocked on the door and Kari, thankfully, immediately opened the door.

"Hey Iz- why are there leaves in your hair?"

All he could do is scowl, "Don't ask."

With that, Kari just let him and Izzy entered, surprised to see Tai with his arms around Sora, both grinning happily.

-----Author's Note-----

WOW! This story is now officially finished! You have no idea how madly I was grinning when I finally put this story as complete. My first completed story, now I have serious writer's buzz! Thanks to everyone who stayed with me till the end (though it was not long). Your encouragement, reviews and pushes are appreciated beyond words. THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE, YOU ROCK!!!! So that's it, Truth or Dare is done! I may do some reposting and fix some things, but not now. Now, I'm gonna start a few fics (yea I'm crazy I know. But what can I say? I've got a seriously over active imagination) and hopefully there are more completed fics coming this year! For those of you who read my 02 fic ,that shall be updated next Saturday hopefully, more then likely it will. And to **SaturnMillennium: Hope you liked it and it was what you wanted. This chapter was all for you!!**

Thanks again everyone. Until next time!

Light-of-Hope-07


End file.
